dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Turles
|Race=Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of death=Unknown (between Age 762 and Age 767) |Allegiance=Planet Trade Organization (Soldier in the Saiyan Army, ??? - before Age 737) Turles Crusher Corps. Ghost Warriors (Age 767) |FamConnect= Amond (Henchman) Daiz (Henchman) Cacao (Henchman) Rasin (Henchman) Lakasei (Henchman) }} '''Turles' (ターレス, Tāresu; Tullece) is a wayward Saiyan who was once a member of the Saiyan Army under the planet trade organization, but went defunct and off into the cosmos to conquer planets for himself with his group known as the Turles Crusher Corps. Overview Appearance Aside from a different skin tone and level of spikiness of his hair, Turles looks exactly the same as Goku. In the Dragon Ball Z: Anime Film Comics, it was stated that the reason why Turles and Goku looked alike is because within the low-rank Saiyans, the facial patterns of each warrior were similar. Turles wears grey and black saiyan Battle Armor. Name Turles' name is a pun on the vegetable "lettuce". The name is written out as ターレス, Tāresu. If the first two syllables are rearranged, it becomes レタース, retāsu. Ignoring the elongated "a" sound, it becomes the accurate Japanese spelling of "lettuce", レタス retasu. Biography Early life Turles is a lower class Saiyan warrior and former servant of Frieza. It is assumed that Turles escaped Planet Vegeta's destruction because he was on a mission. Nearly thirty years after Planet Vegeta's destruction, Turles, along with his squad of henchmen, make their way toward Earth to check up on the Saiyan, Kakarot (Goku). Turles' age is unknown, though he appears to be around same age as Goku. Seeing as he abandoned Frieza long before Goku was born, it is assumed he is older. ''The Tree of Might'' Turles receives the seed of the Tree of Might which plants a tree that saps the energy of the world in which the tree has taken root. Therefore, he seeks out a planet that he would be able to plant the seed on, so he can eat the Fruit of the Gods, and become exponentially stronger than before, presumably with the intention of defeating Frieza. With him, Turles has gathered a medley of ragtag thugs, all of whom are quite strong (stronger than the average Z Fighters). After his arrival to Earth, Turles mainly watches the battle between his men and the Z Fighters in his spaceship. He does not appear until he sees Gohan defeating one of his men, single-handedly. He realizes that he is the son of Kakarot (Goku), and soon meets with him. Gohan is shocked to find that he has almost an identical appearance to his father, and is also in fact a Saiyan. Turles asks him to join his team, but Gohan refuses his offer. Piccolo soon comes to Gohan's rescue, but is defeated easily by Turles. Turles soon sees that Gohan has grown back his tail. He quickly creates a Power Ball and forces Gohan to look at it. Helpless, Gohan transforms into a Great Ape. Gohan soon goes on a rampage, and nearly kills Goku. He abruptly stops when he sees his friend Icarus in the area. He stops and, thanks to his childhood innocence, plays around with Icarus. However, Turles attacks Icarus, thus provoking Gohan. To Turles's surprise, Gohan is able to control himself and specifically attack Turles. However, Great Ape Gohan is no match for Turles, and is nearly killed. But Goku cuts his tail off before getting hit with Turles's deadly final attack. Goku swears revenge on Turles for causing harm to his son. With the Z Warriors defeated with much ease, Turles's men all attack Goku. Watching at the sidelines, Turles is ambushed by Piccolo. Turles is able to survive Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon at point blank range, and with one blast, Turles defeats Piccolo. With a single Kaio-ken, Goku kills all of Turles's men with a single hit each, all dying at the same time. To the anger of Turles, Goku's power continues to increase. Turles soon learns that he had highly underestimated Goku's power, and resorts to eating the fruit from the Tree of Might. Eventually, Turles successfully grabs and eats a piece of fruit, which causes his strength to increase dramatically. Even with a Kaio-ken at ten-times, its normal strength and a Spirit Bomb formed from what little remained of the planet's energy, Goku is unable to topple Turles, with Turles greatly injuring Goku, scorching his back with a couple of energy blasts. It is only with a newly formed Spirit Bomb containing energy from the Tree of Might that Goku is able to obliterate both Turles and the Tree of Might once and for all. Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans/Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans Phantom versions of Turles, Cooler, Lord Slug and Frieza are shown harassing the Z Fighters. In the battle, Turles is easily killed by Gohan. Power Despite being considered a low-class Saiyan warrior, Turles' base power level is higher than that of others Saiyans of that tier. He was able to beat Piccolo (before eating any fruit) whose power level was at 18,000 (the same as Cui's and Vegeta's during the Saiyan Saga). This could be due to his travels across the galaxies making him stronger as he ravaged countless planets. It was stated by Turles himself that Goku had a power level of roughly 30,000. A battle ensued with Goku gaining a slight edge, but Turles was able to hold his own, which meant that Turles' power level was comparable to 30,000. After eating a piece of fruit from the Tree of Might, Turles' power level increased dramatically. Goku then multiplied his Kaio-ken by tenfold to try and match him, but Turles defeated Goku's Kaioken x10 with ease. Goku's power level was roughly 300,000 when he used the Kaio-ken x10. If Turles was able to defeat that with ease, this would possibly put Turles at a level to where he could rival that of Frieza in his first form, who had a confirmed power level of 530,000 (in the FUNimation dub of the movie, Goku says Kaioken x20; which may have been added to show how great Turles' power is and show it could be over 600,000, making him stronger than Frieza's first form). Turles also ate another fruit after beating Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Chiaotzu, which would boost his power to even greater heights, although by how much is unknown. Techniques and special abilities *'Fruit of the Tree of Might' – Turles has somehow obtained the seeds of the Tree of Might, and has planted them on various planets to produce fruit that gives the eater immense strength enhancement. Turles has eaten plenty of them to become extremely powerful, dramatically transcending the levels of his former status as a low-class warrior. *'Flight' – Like most characters in the series, Turles can manipulate his ki to push him off the ground and take flight. *'Kill Driver' – Turles creates a fiery ring of ki and launches it at his opponents, releasing a massive explosion that is strong enough to kill a Great Ape. *'Full Power Energy Barrage Wave' – Turles releases a rapid barrage of purple energy spheres at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. *'I'll Dig Your Grave!' – Turles punches the opponent, followed by a knee strike to the air. Then, he knocks the opponent to the ground, followed by a Full Power Energy Barrage Wave. Turles used this attack against Goku towards the end of the film. *'Meteor Burst' – His Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Turles charges at the foe and knees them into the air, then flies up to them in midair, knees them in the gut and smashes them down to the ground, then right before the foe hits the ground, Turles charges down at them, knees them in the gut again, and then lets them fall, pinning their heads to the ground with his foot. Then to finish them off, he blasts the helpless enemy with the Pulse Drive (the same column of energy that he used against Piccolo in the Film). *'Pulse Drive' – Turles fires a large and powerful beam of purple energy from either his palm or index finger. Upon impact, a second, larger column of purple energy erupts from target causing a double hit. *'Calamity Blaster' – A large and powerful beam of energy. Turles used this twice to counter Goku's Spirit Bombs. The Calamity Blaster was named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. *'Power Ball' – By combining his ki with the planet's atmosphere, Turles can create a ball of condensed Blutz rays, which simulates the effects of a full moon, allowing him to transform into a Great Ape. In the FUNimation dub, he calls this technique a Moon Blast. *'Great Ape' – Like all Saiyans with a tail, Turles can transform into a Giant Ape at the sight of a full moon (or similar sources). Though he has never transformed in the Movie, and he stated that he would lose his wits if he does, he is seen transformed in the games. *'Chou Makouhou' – One of Great Ape Turles' Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Chou Makouhou Barrage' – One of Great Ape Turles' Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Chou Makousen' – Great Ape Turles' Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Howl' – One of Great Ape Turles' Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Turles' Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Video game appearances Turles appears as a Ghost Warrior in the Famicom game Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku and its Playdia adaption Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Chikyū-Hen, but is eventually killed again, this time by Gohan. In an alternate ending in the Playdia version, Turles ends up killing Gohan instead. He made his first appearance as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, featuring a never before seen Great Ape transformation.[http://www.jeux-france.com/Webmasters/Images/4970620060529_011802_2_big.jpg Tullece's appearance and Great form announced in Budokai Tenkaichi 2] His Great Ape form in the game is typical of untrained lower-class soldiers, and cannot control his mind. He made his second appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and returned in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Association with Goku Toei stated that Turles's physical similarities to Goku are not coincidental, and that Turles was intended as an alternate version of him. Turles was developed as a version of Goku if Goku had not bumped his head and forgotten his purpose, however, his in-universe story has varied from dub to dub from Goku's long lost twin to simply a Saiyan that shares his appearance, like several other characters in the series. Relationship with Vegeta In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and the next installment, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Turles and Vegeta have a special pre-battle conversation (He and King Vegeta have the same dialogue). Vegeta starts it by saying "Your face is utterly disgusting!", to which Turles replies by saying "Well, this brings back memories." In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, their pre-battle quote involves Turles asking Vegeta to join him by saying "Together, we would be the strongest force in the universe!", to which Vegeta replies "I don't like the way you look...". If Turles defeats Vegeta in all three games, he mocks him by calling him "The Prin'cess' of all Saiyans." However, Turles' only two anime appearances are in Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might and Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, both of which are non-manga. Turles is never mentioned in the main storyline of the series. Voice actors *Japanese version: Masako Nozawa *Ocean Dub: Ted Cole *FUNimation Dub: Chris Patton *Latin American Dub: Mario Castañeda *Italian Dub: Christian Iansante, Luca Sandri *Brazilian Dub: Cassius Romero Trivia *In the French AB Group dub, Turles is stated to be Goku's brother. This was likely a way of explaining their physical similarities for that version. *In Shin Budokai - Another Road, Bardock initially believes Gohan to be Turles' son, implying that Bardock and Turles know each other. However, in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and 3'', if Bardock and Turles face each other, they have a special in-battle conversation in which Turles' starts with "''So, you're Bardock? What do you want with me?", thus showing that Turles never met him. *In Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, Turles claims that his hatred for the Saiyans is greater than Frieza, Cooler and Lord Slug's, an arguably hypocritical sentiment. However, this Turles was merely a phantom, which could explain the irony in his statement when the real Turles actually displayed noticable pride in his Saiyan heritage in The Tree of Might. *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Gohan mistakes Turles for his father due to sharing physical similarities with Goku. *In Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and 3'', there is special dialog between Turles and Goku while he is a Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, or a Super Saiyan 3 where upon seeing Goku's transformed state says, "''What? No, This is impossible!". If Turles wins, he will say to Goku "You surprised me a little, but not much." *In Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and 3'', and ''Raging Blast 2, if he gets called Kakarot, he will say: "Sorry, but you've mistaken me for someone else". *Out of all the low-class Saiyans seen wearing Scouters in the series, Turles is the only one whose Scouter lens is red. *In some games, Turles' alternate costumes will have a Scouter with a blue lens similar to Tarble's. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters with What-if transformations